Quiero ser tu todo
by Akira Ibuka
Summary: Sentía mis manos temblando, estaba seguro de que me estaban sudando, no sabía si era demasiado pronto para pedirle esto a su pelirrojo, no estaba seguro si su tigre aceptaría o lo rechazaría enfrente de todas las personas que estuvieran viendo el evento. ¡Pero joder estaba nervioso! Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder esta noche, pero tenía que calmarse o su novio empezaría a s


Sentía mis manos temblando, estaba seguro de que me estaban sudando, no sabía si era demasiado pronto para pedirle esto a su pelirrojo, no estaba seguro si su tigre aceptaría o lo rechazaría enfrente de todas las personas que estuvieran viendo el evento. _¡Pero joder estaba nervioso!_ Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder esta noche, pero tenía que calmarse o su novio empezaría a sospechar. Di un suspiro intentando relajarme y concentrarme en el evento que estaba enfrente de él.

 **FLASHBACK**

Estábamos acostados en mi cama abrazados, él durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su pelo y observaba como los rayos de la Luna iluminaban su rostro. _Diablos eso se escuchó muy cursi._ Quería darle una sorpresa con la que demostrara cuanto lo amaba y que se diera cuenta de ese sentimiento que su personalidad le impedía demostrar.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Escuchaba pasos en su habitación y sentía el lado donde se encontraba su novio vacío, abrió los ojos de manera perezosa viendo al chico enfrente de la cama vestido de la cintura para abajo.

\- Al fin despiertas. —Se da la vuelta y me dedica una sonrisa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto tallándome los ojos para después soltar un bostezo.

\- Le prometí a Kuroko que lo iba a acompañar a comprar un par de tenis. —Dice sin dejar de vestirse.

 _¿Tetsu? ¿Por qué siempre sales con él? ¿Te la pasas mejor con él?_

\- ¿Vas a tardar? —Pregunto con voz indiferente.

\- Vuelvo antes de las 5. —Se me acerca para darme un beso en los labios.- No te preocupes. —Me susurra y sale corriendo por la puerta dejándome perplejo por el beso.

\- Maldito Bakagami. —Susurro con mis mejillas rojas, para después pasar una mano por mi pelo.

Me levanto de la cama para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa para después pensar en la sorpresa para su chico.

\- ¿Por qué se fue con Tetsu? Él es mío... No debería de salir con nadie más, el único que puede tenerlo, soy yo. —Frunzo el ceño y suelto un suspiro, voy hacia la sala encontrando una revista en la mesa.

-¿De quién es eso? —La tomo viendo que en la portada sale un anuncio que de inmediato me llama la atención. _Esto es perfecto._ Tomo mis cosas rápidamente para después salir y dirigirme al centro comercial más cercano.

Al llegar al centro comercial empiezo a vagar por los pasillos cuando al frente me encuentro con una figura familiar.

-¿Quién es —Antes de poder terminar la oración siento un gran impacto que me hace perder un poco el equilibrio.

\- ¡Aominecchi! — ¡ _¿Por qué a mí?!_ Lo empujo en un intento por alejarlo de mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kise? —Pregunto con voz cortante y poniendo una distancia considerable entre los dos.

\- Que cruel eres, Aominecchi. —Veo que hace una mueca rara y se limpia una lágrima falsa.

\- Me tengo que ir. —Empiezo a caminar lejos de él de manera rápida rezándole a todos los dioses que conozco, pero como la mayoría de las veces, estas no fueron cumplidas.

\- Aominecchi, ¿qué haces aquí? —Siento que un leve tic en mi ojo aparece y lo miro de reojo irritado.

\- Nada que te importe. —Le contesto de manera cortante mientras esquivo a las personas que pasan a mi lado.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo, Aominecchi? —Siento la emoción que desprende el rubio y eso solo me hace sentirme más irritado.

\- ¡Hey chicas! ¡Miren quien es! ¡Kise Ryota! —Les grito a un grupo de chicas, que al escucharme, vienen corriendo hacia nosotros, mejor dicho, hacía el.

 _¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!_ Salgo corriendo abandonando al rubio dentro del círculo de chicas que se formó a su alrededor.

Voy corriendo por los pasillos de la plaza cuando de repente de reojo capto algo brilloso y me detengo para regresar a observar con detenimiento el pequeño objeto. Me quedo viendo el objeto por unos minutos y me enderezo para después soltar un suspiro sintiendo mi cara sonrojada y entro en la tienda.

-Disculpe... —Llamo al señor que estaba detrás de las vitrinas. – Me puede mostrar este, por favor. —Señalo el pequeño objeto brilloso.

\- Claro, aquí esta. —Me entrega el pequeño objeto y lo tomo con una sonrisa imaginando la sorpresa que se llevaría su tigre.

\- Me lo llevo. —Se lo doy para que lo pusiera en su caja y le pago.- Maldición Kagami, me sales muy caro. —Susurro cuando veo el precio del objeto. Cuando me lo entregan salgo de la tienda y me dirijo nuevamente a la casa con la pequeña caja en mi bolsillo.

 _¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando lo vea? ¿Se sorprenderá? ¿Se enojara?_

No sabía muy bien cómo sería la reacción de Kagami, por más que lo conociera siempre lograba sorprenderme, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, no ahora que tenía todo listo. Suelto un suspiro y sigo caminando hacía la casa de manera perezosa. Imaginaba millones de finales para lo que iba a hacer y cada vez me sentía más y más nervioso.

 _Más te vale que respondas bien, Bakagami. Si no lo haces te matare, porque el único que puede rechazarme, soy yo._

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy parado enfrente de la casa. Abro la puerta de la casa y me encuentro con mi novio sentado en el sofá de la sala con la televisión encendida, la cual está transmitiendo un partido de baloncesto. Guardo la cajita en mi bolsillo y me siento junto a él para observar el partido. Veo que promocionan el partido al que horas antes había reservado entradas.

\- Quisiera ir al partido... —Escucho que susurra con voz desanimada.

\- Compre entradas para ese partido. —Me quedo callado unos segundos y vuelvo a hablar.- Quiero que vayas conmigo.

Observo todas las expresiones en la cara del menor; confusión, asombro, inseguridad y al final emoción. Siento como se lanza hacía mí en un intento de abrazo que solo consigue tirarnos a ambos del sofá, siendo yo el que recibió todo el golpe.

\- ¡Gracias! —Empieza a repartir besos por toda mi cara, emocionado por la noticia. _Si supieras lo que planee._ Dejo que me bese mientras paso mis manos por su cintura para abrazarlo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar el típico sonido que ponen cuando meten una canasta o piden un tiempo fuera. Me siento aún más nervioso cuando me doy cuenta que quedan un par de minutos antes de que den el show de medio tiempo y le dé su sorpresa a mi precioso pelirrojo.

Al parecer no supe ocultar muy bien mis nervios ya que sentí la mano del pelirrojo sobre la mía, levanto mi mirada para encontrarme con la sonrisa tranquila de mi tigre, que logra calmar mis nervios casi al instante, le devuelvo la sonrisa y le doy un beso en su mejilla rápidamente, para después volver a dirigir mi mirada al partido.

Cuando note que quedaban solo dos minutos para que el medio tiempo, me levante excusándome con el pelirrojo diciéndole que tenía que ir al baño, me pare rápidamente comenzando a hablar con los participantes del show para ver si sabían bien lo que debían hacer, no quería que algo saliera mal por un error de ellos.

Completamente nervioso escuche como empezaba a sonar la música, me asome viendo como las botargas características de cada equipo se acercaban a Kagami mientras este los veía confundido, pero los seguía con una sonrisa y siguiéndole el baile a las botargas, observe atento como una de las botargas, la cual era un toro de color rojo, le daba la vuelta y con un cepillo lo empezaba a peinar intentado distraerlo, exhale profundamente y vi como las porristas creaban un caminito que conectaba el extremo donde estaba yo y el del pelirrojo que seguía distraído con la botarga.

De un momento a otro la música dejo de sonar, las porristas se habían quedado quietas, las cámaras apuntaban a nosotros, y en ese momento, sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir unos segundos por el miedo y los nervios, vi como el toro de color rojo señalaba a mi dirección; mi tigre volteo lentamente y cuando por fin me vio, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, vi cómo se tapaba la boca por la sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados, camine lentamente hacía el sintiendo mis piernas temblar, en ese momento no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, solo éramos nosotros dos, dos personas que se amaban.

Quede enfrente de él, me arrodille quedando apoyado solamente en una rodilla, saque mi mano, la cual la tenía detrás de mi espalda, mostrándole el pequeño dulce en forma de anillo. Veo como un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y estoy seguro de que yo tengo uno similar en las mías porque siento mi cara hirviendo. Me aclaro un poco mi garganta para después hablar.

\- Ugh, no estoy muy seguro que decir en estos casos pero aquí voy... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, aunque me acabe mi dinero comprándote tus benditas hamburguesas, las cuales son muchas ya que tienes un hoyo negro en lugar de un estómago, quiero seguir viendo tus cejas raras, quiero despertar contigo todos los días, quiero seguir jugando básquet hasta el cansancio para que al final no sepamos quien gano porque perdimos la cuenta, quiero comer todo lo que preparas porque es realmente delicioso, quiero que cada vez que regrese de algún lugar me recibas con tus besos y caricias, quiero ser yo el que te saque esas sonrisas, _quiero ser tu todo_ , Taiga, porque tú eres el mío, quiero que seas completamente mío, porque yo soy tuyo. Así que, Kagami Taiga, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? —Cuando termino de decir todo eso siento como me sonrojo aún más, si es que era posible, pero aun así no aparto mi mirada en ningún momento.

Vi como sonreía y pequeñas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas, empezó a asentir de manera frenética y mostro su mano en señal de que le pusiera el anillo, se lo puse y me levante abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo todos mis temores salir de mi cuerpo, todas mis inseguridades se fueron al sentir como los brazos de mi pareja rodeaban mi cuello para después esconder su cara en mi hombro. Escucho como susurra un " _Te amo"_ que me hace alejarme para poder besarlo de manera dulce.

Escucho todos los aplausos y felicitaciones haciendo que mi tigre se sonroje más y vuelva a esconder su cara en mi hombro. Lo miro con ternura y me acerco a su oído para poder susurrarle.

\- Vámonos, amor. —Empiezo a caminar con mi chico a mi lado, pasando uno de mis brazos por sus hombros abrazándolo con cariño.- Es hora de ir a casa, tigre.

Lo veo de reojo observando cómo me dedica una de sus características sonrisas, haciéndome sentir algo cálido en mi pecho. _Al fin de cuentas, te ganaste mi corazón, Taiga._


End file.
